


A Little Too Spooky

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [9]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fear, Flashbacks, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Other, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Wheeljack takes Halloween decorations a little too far and does his best to settle the twins' resurfaced bad memories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Wheeljack going all out for Halloween decorations and the mad scientist look.
> 
> * This fic will likely get re-edited and move to Explosive Relations at some point once done*

            “Woah. Ah… really taking part in the festivities, huh, ‘Jack?” Sideswipe asked, warily stepping into Wheeljack’s lab. He ducked under the gauzy curtain hanging over the doorway and sidestepped a statue that looked suspiciously like a sparkeater.

            Ugh. Creepy.

            “’Jack?”

            “Where’s he at?” Sunstreaker asked, moving up behind Sideswipe. They both looked around, Sideswipe frowning as he realized the lab had been completely rearranged. The lighting was dimmer and while the clutter was still present, it seemed even more dangerous than usual. Lots of pointy bits and flasks of oddly colored bubbling fluids.

            Sideswipe shivered as an uneasy chill crawled down his back.

            What was that creaking sound? Were those manacles hanging from the ceiling? And had those stains on the wall always been there? They looked awfully like…

            “Boo!”

            Sunstreaker honest to Primus shrieked and bumped into Sideswipe’s back, whipping out two energon daggers from subspace. Sideswipe wasn’t much better, although he went for a blaster instead of knives. They ended up huddled against one another as they faced off against a figure that had just popped up from behind the sparkeater statue.

            “Oh! No! It’s ok, it’s me, Wheeljack!” the figure draped in white said in Wheeljack’s voice. He hurriedly moved out from around the statue, removing the huge, round goggles which had been on top of his forehelm.

            The white drape of cloth revealed itself to be a labcoat once Wheeljack was more fully in view. The material was streaked with energon, coolant, and oil. More fluids were splashed all over Wheeljack’s face, chest, and feet. Sideswipe’s lip curled at the sight and he and his brother took a synchronized step back.

            “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” Wheeljack hurried to say. “I’m still practicing for later tonight. Maybe I don’t need to anymore, huh?” he said with a crooked smile.

            “What… the frag?!” Sunstreaker demanded using one of the knives to gesture at Wheeljack’s frame. Sideswipe could feel him trembling from where their shoulders were pressed together.

            “Oh… this?” Wheeljack asked, looking down at himself. “I raided Ratchet’s supplies. With his permission. He actually likes Halloween, oddly enough. You should check out the medbay later. He’s nearly done setting up and it’s unnerving, let me tell you.”

            “You mean for the haunted Ark tour Jazz is doing?” Sideswipe asked. He shuddered, finally putting the blaster away. “I think I’m gonna pass on that.”

            Sunstreaker didn’t say anything. He just slipped the daggers into subspace and stormed out, shaking his head. As he passed by Wheeljack, he gave the other mech a wide berth.  

            Wheeljack looked after him, jaw hanging. “I don’t… what…? What did I do?”

            Sideswipe cocked his head to the side, considering their lover. “It’s just… did Jazz ask you to do this? Specifically this?” he inquired, gesturing around.

            “He just said to throw up some decorations, make it look a little spooky. Did I do something wrong?” Wheeljack questioned, wringing his head gear between his fingers.

            Sideswipe sighed. “It’s just… it might be a little too realistic, you know?” he suggested gently. “I wouldn’t let Mirage or Bee in here. Definitely not Bluestreak. Even Jazz might get flashbacks.”

            “Flash…? Oh. Oh!” A look of horror crossed Wheeljack’s face. “Primus, I’m so sorry, I never even thought… Slag, I’d better stop Ratchet before he gets much further; MedBay is even worse. Oh, Sideswipe, I’m really sorry… is Sunny…?”

            Sideswipe shrugged. “He’ll get over it. It’s just… we’ve been in places that looked like this before.”

            Wheeljack made a wordless noise of distress and took a step towards Sideswipe, arms outstretched.

            And Sideswipe couldn’t help it. Big, bad frontliner that he was, he flinched away. “Don’t,” he cautioned, holding a hand up. “Not when you look like that.”

            Wheeljack’s optics widened and his arms dropped back to his sides. “I’m sorry…” he said faintly.

            “I know you are. You didn’t know. And I’m honestly kinda glad you didn’t,” Sideswipe remarked. Because this meant Wheeljack hadn’t been subjected to some of the more dubious hospitalities that the Decepticons were known for. Wheeljack had probably gotten inspiration from the humans’ internet instead.

            “Come see us later; remind us that you’re you. Just… clean up really well, k?” Sideswipe suggested, warily sidestepping around Wheeljack as he headed for the door.

            “I will,” Wheeljack promised, watching him go with a remorseful expression.

            And Sideswipe fled, knowing it would take a while to take the image of Wheeljack covered in bodily fluids like some sort of mad doctor and push it down into the recesses of Sideswipe’s processor.

           


	2. Chapter 2

           Wheeljack knocked on the door so softly he could barely hear it. He waited a sparkbeat and then whirled on his heel to begin to walk off.

            Oh well, guess they didn’t want visitors.

            Except of course the door opened when he was only two steps away.

            Wheeljack froze and looked over his shoulder to see Sunstreaker standing in the doorway. The golden twin frowned at Wheeljack and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

            “Where are you going? Come in.”

            “I… I wasn’t sure you were here,” Wheeljack stuttered, reluctantly turning back.

            “We’re here. Sides said we would be… what is wrong with you?” Sunstreaker demanded as Wheeljack walked forward, hunched in on himself. He tried to appear as non-threatening as possible, but it was kind of hard considering he was as tall as the twins and nearly as broad across in the chest.

            “Nothing,” Wheeljack protested innocently, sidling past Sunstreaker. Wheeljack made sure to give the other mech plenty of room as he passed by.

            “Nothing, my aft,” Sideswipe announced, getting up from the couch and looking him over with a frown. “It looks like you’re expecting to be hit.”

            “Maybe I deserve it,” Wheeljack remarked, shrugging. Especially if it erased the haunted look he had seen in Sideswipe’s and Sunstreaker’s optics at the sight of Wheeljack and his lab. How could he have been so thoughtless and stupid?! He'd never been captured long enough to undergo interrogation but he'd heard stories from Ratchet about the victims _he'd_ treated. And he'd held Jazz through drunken confessions that had shaken Wheeljack to the core. 

            “Never,” Sunstreaker said firmly. “Stop it. We’re not mad.”

            “I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories,” Wheeljack said in apology, letting Sunstreaker nudge him forward. Sideswipe took him by the shoulders and directed him to sit on the couch. He did, but stiffly, still not certain of his welcome.

            Sunstreaker came over to stand next to his brother and the two of them looked down at Wheeljack as he morosely twisted his fingers together in his lap. He couldn't even bear to meet their optics. 

            “You’ve helped us created plenty of new, good, memories,” Sideswipe returned after a contemplative moment. Then he moved forward, straddling Wheeljack’s thighs. “Wanna make some more?” Sideswipe asked with a leer. He immediately plopped down onto Wheeljack’s lap.

            Wheeljack’s hands itched to reach out and grasp Sideswipe’s waist, but he held off, especially when Sunstreaker stepped up onto the couch next to them. The golden twin placed a palm against the wall above the couch for support and let his other hand drop to his interface panel, rubbing suggestively.

            “Are you sure? Out here? Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in the berth?” Wheeljack asked, his vents catching as Sideswipe leaned forward and nibbled the side of Wheeljack’s throat.

            Sunstreaker bent, his hand dropping to cradle Wheeljack’s jaw, tilting his helm upwards. “You’re perfect where you are,” Sunstreaker replied huskily. His optics roamed Wheeljack’s face for a long moment and then he nodded decisively.

            Of course Wheeljack was perfect where he was; he was trapped beneath Sideswipe’s weight, Sunstreaker looming over him. Wheeljack was completely fine with that. Anything to make them feel safe with him again.

            “For now, anyway,” Sunstreaker added, his interface cover transforming aside. “Later, you’re gonna hold me up and fuck me against the wall.”

            Wheeljack felt his optics widen at the suggestion and his spark gave a funny lurch. Sideswipe would still be present of course, but that was a lot of vulnerability on Sunstreaker's part. Wheeljack vowed he would do everything in his power to honor that trust. 


End file.
